


reddie oneshot

by stanleyuris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyuris/pseuds/stanleyuris





	reddie oneshot

"well, if it isn't eddie spaghetti!" richie said surprisingly in his own voice as he opened the door revealing his friend, eddie kaspbrak. "c'mon in, mah boyy!" he stood out of the way to let the boy in, "what brings you here this fine afternoon?"  
"i couldn't stand being around my mother so i ran away, i didn't run - that wouldn't do my lungs too well." richie burst into a fit of laughter, "ah, eds, you make me laugh."  
"hey! don't call me eds." eddie defended, although, he actually kind of liked it when richie called him eds, it made his heart flutter, but he wouldn't dare telling anyone that, he knew what people thought about queers. "so, how long do you plan on staying here?" richie asked him in his 'hotel worker' voice, but it just sounded like his normal voice.  
"oh well, i don't know really." eddie responded, looking at richie, they were still standing in his hallway. "stay as long as you like, boy! what's a- mine, is yours!"  
soon enough they were sitting on richies bed opposite one another, and richie was staring too hard at eddie for him not to notice, "you alright there, richie?" he smirked at his dark haired friend, to which richie replied, "why yes sir, i'm doing just fine!"- it was a rare occurence for richie to be serious, so naturally, this was the sort of response eddie expected. "oh it's just because you've been staring at me for-" he looked at his watch that his mother made him wear so he'd always be on time, "5 minutes i'd say."  
"well you can't blame me for staring at such a handsome boy like yourself." eddie's heart literally stopped, sure, richie had been soft before but never so blatant and out about what he was saying, "beep beep, richie." the smaller boy retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"ah but, young eddie, i am being serious. i've never SEEN someone so cute, you're like a little baby!" he tried to mock the voice of a woman gushing over a real baby, but it wasn't accurate whatsoever. eddie felt himself blushing, "i am not a baby, richie."  
it was way after eddie's curfew, (which was 5pm as mrs kaspbrak was so over-protective.) so richie just told him to call her and tell her he'd be sleeping over at richie's. she wasn't very pleased when he told her as she thinks richie is an awful influence seeing as he swears so often. but eddie just hung up, he couldn't be bothered with her saying things about his friends anymore. especially not richie.

a few hours had gone by, just of the two boys talking and laughing at almost anything the other said, and they really enjoyed each others company. it wasn't a strange thing for the two of them to be alone, but they had only ever had a sleep over alone once before. "so my mom gave me this blanket for you but i think that's an awful idea, who'd wanna sleep on that floor?! its concrete my lawwd!" richie shrieked, causing poor eddie's ears to ring, "so, richie. what are you implying?" eddie asked him, laughing as he did. he could see richies face turning redder by the second, "i am implying that if you would rather sleep in my bed i would not object to that idea."  
"w-with you?" eddie questioned him, slightly shocked.  
"i mean, yeah, but not if you don't want to."  
"no, no i'd like to."  
seeing as eddie did not come prepared to stay the night, he had to borrow clothes of richie's, which - seeing richie was way taller than him, did not fit. "jeezus! you look tiny!" richie yelled, roaring with laughter as eddie came out of the bathroom changed into the clothes richie gave him, richie was already changed, he didn't really care about privacy in that sense. richie made his way over to his bed and gave eddie a confused look as he was still stood in the same spot, "well, kaspbrak, aren't you coming?" and following that, the smaller boy made his way over to richie's bed and climbed in. it was a single bed, so honestly there was barely enough room for richie, never-mind richie and eddie - but they made it work.  
richie was having trouble sleeping, he wasn't sure why, and according to his clock it was 3am, but it felt so much later. eddie fell asleep shortly after he got into the bed, but he'd been clinging onto richie ever since, "eds, you're so clingy, i love it." richie laughed, admiring his 'friend'. it was so blatantly obvious they were into each other, even bill had noticed - he told richie this. but richie wished it was as easy as just asking eddie. who knew how his mother would react! richie didn't really care how his own parents reacted, they were easy going enough. richie really, really liked eddie. he did not hide it very well either, but it was alright as eddie had sort of made it clear that the feelings were mutual.


End file.
